Captain Rochefort
Captain Rochefort is the secondary antagonist of Disney's 1993 movie, The Three Musketeers and the supporting character of the movie's main antagonist, Cardinal Richelieu. He is portrayed by Michael Wincott. Biography Rochefort was cast out as a King's guard for conduct unbecoming, and more specifically for leading a fellow Musketeer into a trap, resulting in the guard's death. That unfortunate guard was the father of D'Artagnan, a young boy who has grown up to become highly-athletic and skilled man who wishes to become a Musketeer like his father. Rochefort now carries the rank of Captain and he serves as the right-hand man of the religious leader of France, Cardinal Richelieu. Role in the film Rochefort's latest assignment is to notify the King's guards that they are no longer needed, and it is a task that gives him great pleasure. With his gravelly voice and snarl of a grin, he orders the Musketeers to disperse or be arrested. Upon their return to France, the Three Musketeers who weren't there to hear it personally - Aramis, Athos, and Porthos - decide to make a stand for what they believe in. They are joined by the young man who came to the Musketeers looking to become one: D'Artagnan. Captain Rochefort easily takes down the wild D'Artagnan and arrests him. The Cardinal gleefully reports to the young prisoner that the Musketeers are no more and orders him to death. When the Three Musketeers rescue their young prodigy, Rochefort and his guard begin their pursuit. In the meantime, however, D'Artagnan has learned of the Cardinal's plans to unite with England and steal power from the King. Rochefort is now tasked to find the Musketeers and D'Artagnan not just to avoid embarassment, but to avoid an all-out political disaster for his master, the Cardinal. As the Cardinal's political plans with England are scuttled, Rochefort returns to France to protect the Cardinal and his other plans: to assassinate the King. The Musketeers reunite to storm the castle and capture the Cardinal without harm to the King. Meanwhile, Rochefort finds himself in a duel with young D'Artagnan, and before he offs the young man, he reveals the truth about the boy's father: it was he who killed his father. Rochefort is prepared to deliver the final blow when he is foiled by love. The Queen's maiden, Constance is able to deliver a sword (D'Artagnan's sword) back into D'Artagnan's hands before being struck, and he thrusts it into his black heart. Rochefort dies in the line of duty, much like the man he murdered years ago. This time, however, justice is done. D'Artagnan's father was finally avenged. Gallery Three-musketeers-rochefort_528_poster.jpg|Rochefort notifying the King's guards that they are no longer needed CaptainRochefort.jpg|"How pathetic. Killed by the same man that killed his father." Rochefortdeath.gif|Rochefort's death Trivia *It is unknown as to how Rochefort lost his eye, however, during the dungeon scene, when D'Artagnan reveals his identity to the Cardinal and the Cardinal looks at Rochefort, Rochefort points his finger to his patch, which is possible to conclude that D'Artagnan's father was probably responsible for the loss of Rochefort's eye before he was murdered by him. Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:The Three Musketeers characters Category:Villains Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Murderers Category:Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Living characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Captains Category:Swordsmen Category:Henchmen Category:Horseman Category:Characters with disabilities Category:French characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Disney characters Category:Live-Action Villains Category:Live-Action Males